Being Hurt, Could Bring Us Together
by XxSmileForBeautyxX
Summary: Quinn has a daughter named Amber, Rachel has a son named Andrew Anyway Quinn's been abused, by her dad, Rachel's dad dies. Amber and the SYOC set Rachel and Quinn Up after Rachel's dad dies. Sparks Fly and The girls fall for one another. Faberry romance later on, to begin with Ambelle romance (My OC Arabelle and a SYOC Amber) Read, Review, Favorite, PM with advice
1. Meet Arabelle and Amber

**Hello All, This is my new story. I would just like to say a big thank you too ****fabulouslaughter, for SYOC which is Amber, Arabelle is my OC all I need is one more SYOC A gay boy who is the son of Rachel Berry, Please Because I Really Like The Plan I Have For This Story.**

Amber had heard her mother's story of how much coming out affect her she didn't want to turn out like her mother did for a few years Amber, watched her mother get beaten by her poppy because her mother was different what if I get that too? The thoughts in her mind became the dream of a thousand heart aches, but the dream was so close to a reality.

"Morning Mum" Amber smiled as she got into her mother's car, "Morning Princess" Amber gave her mum a kiss on the cheek as her mum smiled and asked "So Am, Got a girlfriend yet?" Amber blushed and shook her head so her dirty blond hair fell over her light hazel eyes, "Mum no I don't, do you?" Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes as she leaned over and pinned her daughter's fringe back. "No I don't, but you know how my father will react sweetie" Amber sighed quietly, as she hugged her mum. "Anyway are you excited to be starting as a freshman at McKinley High?" Amber couldn't lie to her mum, she was honestly scared out of her mind "I'm kinda nervous mum" Quinn smiled and nodded. "I know Am, but the glee club will take you in as love as you sing" Amber smiled "Mum it's my first day were going to be late" and with that Quinn drove Amber to school dropped her off near the office door.

Amber quickly walked inside as she zipped her black hoddie up, "Hello?" Amber looked over the office counted to see a petite brown haired woman about her mum's age. "Oh my I'm so sorry just busy busy busy, I'm Ms Berry how may I help you?" Ms Berry smiled as Amber spoke "I'm Amber Fabray, Amber Nicole Fabray" Rachel sorted through her papers and pulled out a timetable, along with the school map, "So Ms Fabray basically this is your timetable and school map, so these are the classes you have and where you have frees you can have a club or rehearsals then" Amber nodded and began to walk away, "Amber is there any chance Quinn Fabray is your mum" Amber looked back and replied with a small "Yes she is" as she kept walking quietly reading her timetable.

_Period 1: Maths_

_Period: 2: Spanish_

_Period 3: Free_

_Period 4: English_

_Lunch_

_Period 5: Soccer Training_

_Period 6: History_

_Period 7: __Geometry_

_Period 8: Woodwork_

Amber was super happy to find out Quinn signed her up for soccer training since soccer was basically her life, "hmm maths right well let's do this" she thought as she walked around the school to only get hopelessly lost and run into a girl her age, that was slightly cubby, but still really cute. "Oh My I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you" The cubby girl smiled fixing up her book bag which was hopelessly broken now, "Oh did I break that is that my fault I'm sorry I'll buy you a new one" the cubby girl shook her head. "Its fine, don't worry about it, I'm Arabelle and you are?" Amber smiled "I'm Amber" Arabelle smiled and helped Amber up "Your new here right?" Amber nodded shyly "Well I have Maths but I can show you to your class if you want" Amber checked her timetable "I have freshman maths" Arabelle nodded "So do I". Arabelle showed Amber to class and smiled. "Thanks Belle" Arabelle nodded and took a seat at the back, as did Amber.

Amber was so confused with what was going on in there maths class so Arabelle being the geek she is decided to help her and explain everything much more clearly everything was great till Jake Louis came over "Hey There, Are you made of Ember because your hot as Ember" Arabelle scoffed as Amber laughed "One my name is Amber, as in the colour and two I'm not interested" Arabelle giggled at the rejection so one of the Cheerio's decided to give it ago "Hey there cutie, could I borrow your phone? I kinda lost mine and I need to find it" Amber began laughing loud as the teacher turned and faced up "Ms Fabray what is so funny?" Arabelle decided to pipe in and say "Jane has her phone out Mrs Creed" The cheerio known as Jane gave Arabelle and Amber death glares as she handed her mobile in and got kicked out of class

**Later After School**

Amber just finished walking around the school when she heard singing, she followed the voice and stopped at a sign that said Glee Club Auditions, She opened the door and tapped Ms Berry on the shoulder. "Oh My Lord Amber you scared me" Rachel made the moment seem way to dramatic than it actually was as a boy just finished singing "Sorry Ms Berry, I was just wondering if I could audition for glee club?" A large smile appeared on Rachel's face, "Of course you can Amber, just get up there and sing" with a simple nod Amber walked up and onto the stage when she noticed Arabelle.

"Go Amber" Arabelle gave her a small thumbs up as she quietly throught about a song to sing and her favourite song came into her mind 'How to Save a Life by the Fray'. "Amber opened her mouth with the first verse coming off shaky

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you _

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

Arabelle's eyes grew wide as Amber's voice filled the auditorium, than another voice joined her, it was Quinn.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

This was when Rachel became shocked to see her secret crush all through high school began singinig the neck verse.

**Let him know that you know best**

**Cause after all you do know best**

**Try to slip past his defense**

**Without granting innocence**

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**

**The things you've told him all along**

**And pray to God he hears you**

**And pray to God he hears you**

Quinn took her daughters hand, and smiled brightly at the young version of her and smiled at the new New Directions, mainly the one girl that kept her eyes on Amber and followed Amber's every single movement she did.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

Amber watched Miss Berry stare well more like gawk at her mum which made her nearly start laughing, but she knew she had to try and nail this audition.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Amber smiled hiding the few tears that threatened to fall from her eyes as she remembered her dad Noah Puckman who died when she was ten, Quinn and Noah got a divorcé months before he killed himself from an over dosage of drugs. Amber hated Noah for the simplest of reason's he cheat multiple times on Quinn, and Quinn would put up with the drunken abuse and then the drugs, Amber swore if she caught any of her friends on Ice (_crystal meth) __she wouldn't have anything to do with them ever again she doesn't want to see anyone suffer or hurt like her dad was, plus her secret of what Noah did to her cannot be shared yet, or ever._

_Amber and Quinn were about to finsh the song when they were cut off by Rachel "Girls that was simply amazing, Amber welcome to the glee club and Quinn if you would like to help out with the glee club" Amber screamed with go and ran over to Arabelle and hugged her tightly and a boy whose name was unknown by both smiled and shook both girls hand all Amber could think "He might be gay". "Of course Rachel I'll help when I don't have work" Amber smiled at how well life has started out for her._

_**Thank you for reading my new story, I do still need someone to SYOC, But it needs to be a gay boy please so PM answering these things.**_

**Name: (Last Name Has To Be Berry)**

**Age:**

**Bestfriends: **

**Gender: Male (Has To Be Male)**

**Style/Looks:**

**Relationship status: Single, Taken or Complicated?**

**Personality:**

**Secret that he is hiding:**

**Height:**

**Dream Date:**

**So please let me be able to continue this story by giving me the SYOC I need.**

**Xoxo Love Layla**


	2. Meet Andrew and Luke

**Hey all so here's the update *smiles* I broke my school laptop keyboard I kinda broke the I off oops**

**Xox Love Layla**

Andrew snuggled up to his boyfriend Luke Petersen, and felt a sudden sadness wash over him. Andrew is a junior, and his boyfriend Luke is a senior and in a short few months things are going to change. But Andrew had one goal and that was to help his boyfriend the wide receiver on coming out before he leaves for college early next year. Luke smiled up at his younger boy and ran his tan hands through Andrew's brown longish curls and looked into his beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes "Drew your beautiful and so perfect" Andrew couldn't help but blush as he took in every detail of Luke, his Justin Bieber hairstyle was the perfect dusty red, that matched his sky blue eyes easily "And you Lucas are secretly a sappy romantic" the boys pushed each other playfully till Andrew had pinned Luke on the bed room floor "I love you Luke, your my everything" Luke never replied with words he ended up replying with a kiss, a soft yet gently kiss.

**Few Days Later**

Luke had been acting really strange lately, he hasn't been texting Andrew back or anything and it was begging to worry him, so today after glee club he planned to confront him about it and see what was going on.

"Andrew Patrick Berry get to Spanish class now" he turned around to see his beautiful mother Rachel Barbra Berry, all he could do was smile and hug her. "I'm going mum" Rachel smiled at her son and walked with him to Spanish class where stood Santana Lopez doing role call "Andrew Berry? Is Andrew Berry here?" Andrew walked in and sat down at his normal spot at the front "Here Miss Lopez" Rachel smiled and walked off to the office and started going through paper just as she thought back to Amber and Quinn's audition last week.

Quinn was bloody beautiful and perfect and amazingly sexy was all Rachel could think about, she still loved Quinn, and for god sakes she has loved Quinn since they were little she couldn't lie anymore and to be honest she knew one I've got it" Rachel said aloud joyfully as she ran to the choir room with a very curious Quinn following her. thing and one thing only that she wanted Quinn to be her girlfriend, but all Rachel could think about is this "She can't, she wouldn't like a thing like me" with a short sigh Rachel kept tidying up the office that wasn't even hers as she began thinking about what the New Directions homework assignment will be "That's it

"So Rachel what have you got now?" Rachel jumped what felt like ten feet when she laughed and ran over and hugged Quinn "I have the idea for our assignment this week" Quinn watched her curiously as she grabbed the black marker and wrote on the board **Vulnerability **"Rachel that is an assignment idea it will help everyone become closer more than just a team but as a family" Quinn stated happily as she smiled at Rachel.

Before either girl could think of what was happening the pair was embraced together, lips locked together, Quinn's hands found Rachel's hair as she tangled Rachel's chocolate brown locks into her fingers, the two kept making out for a while till they heard a voice behind them clear her throat. "Well, well, well Quinn and Rachel fucking each other already?" Santana smiled at her two best friends who were both blushing a furious red colour. "Actually Santana were not, now go away so glee club can start in peace" Rachel snapped using the Diva tone the Hispanic girl was used to.

**Moments Later**

Amber walked into Glee, with Andrew noticing he was upset. "Andie what's wrong?" Amber nudged him softly to get his attention and he just sighed softly "Nothing is Am, just tired" Amber nodded a little as Jane walked over "Hello Ambitchy and AndieFag" Andrew shook his head as Luke walked over laughing at them as Amber spoke up "Well you must have your head shove so far up your ass you can't even speak normally" Arabelle over heard what was going on and wanted to go over and help her friends out, that was till Jake, Rhys and D'Arcy ganged up on her and began pushing her around the circle "fatty two by four can't get through the cafeteria door!" the boys sang louder and louder till 'Thump' Andrew had punched D'Arcy in the face, were Amber was on Jake's back hitting him.

"Amber Fabray, Andrew Berry" Rachel started at the start of glee club, "Because if today you both will have an extra assignment to do with Arabelle, and Luke and you both have to have this week's assignment finished first" Amber nodded, as did Andrew. "Okay Teenagers time for this week's assignment, drum roll please Harley" the green haired girl on the drums started the drum roll as Quinn and Rachel yelled "**Vulnerability**" groans filled the room but Rachel laughed happily as she began explaining "So basically you will pick a song that describes you deepest secret it could be your sexuality, family life, or things only you know." Quinn decided to pipe in "We expect you to then sit down with the girls, the boys or everyone and share your story" cheers filled the room. "So Guys Quinn offered to be the first one to sing so give it up for Quinn Fabray"

**You deserve only the best in me  
Without you I've lost it all  
I know I've taken for granted all these years  
The things that seem so small  
And I'd do anything for one more (just one more try)  
To notice the things I'm holding on to  
Right now in my mind**

_**Cuz I'm missing you tonight (til I finally close my eyes)  
I am caught up in this moment so caught up  
Cuz you're right here by my side**_

**You always did bring out the best in me  
That part of me has died  
I know I couldn't live my life  
Without you but I tried  
And to think that I'm all you wanted  
Well you've got all of me this time  
And I'm ready to give this one more chance  
As long as you're willing to try**

_Cuz I'm missing you tonight __**(til I finally close my eyes)**__  
I am caught up in this moment so caught up  
Cuz you're right here by my side  
And if I'm dreaming it's alright __**(til I finally close my eyes)**__  
I am caught up in this moment so caught up  
Cuz you're right here by my side_

**So where do we go from here? (When will I know?)  
Like tearing flesh still the scars the remain  
The difference is so clear  
And I'm breaking my fall when I'm risking it all  
And my options are few when all I have is you  
And that's all yeah I'm chasing the call  
But my patience is gone now all these memories  
Are coming back to me**

**Cuz I'm missing you tonight (**_**til I finally close my eyes**_**)  
I am caught up in this moment so caught up  
Cuz you're right here by my side  
And if I'm dreaming it's alright (**_**til I finally close my eyes**_**)  
I am caught up in this moment so caught up  
Cuz you're right here by my side**

And with the song ending Quinn sat down with the group and started sharing her story, her painful memories, but she remembered the only person who kept her alive, strong and willing to live on and raise a beautiful daughter…

**So here it is guys/girls my update, and thank you to WillowVans and fabulouslaughter for giving me two amazing SYOC to work with. Also I don't own glee, I don't own the song I used it's call In this moment by since October I hope you all enjoy also a **_**little**_** tip for the song**

**Bold is Quinn**

_**Bold**_**/**_**italic is glee club/new directions**_

_And Italic is Rachel_


	3. Truth of Quinn Amber and Arabelle's Life

**Truth of Quinn, Amber and Arabelle's Life!**

And with the song ending Quinn sat down with the group and started sharing her story, her painful memories, but she remembered the only person who kept her alive, strong and willing to live on and raise a beautiful daughter. "Alright guys and girls, as you know my name is Quinn Fabray, in my senior year I came out to my mother and father that I am a bisexual, Amber had just turned one when my father began beating me, every night till with the help of Miss Berry, I left home when my boyfriend Noah Puckerman and of course little Amber." Quinn sighed hiding her tears as Amber hugged her mum tightly as Rachel took Quinn's hand.

"Thing's got tough, I was in university studying to become a photographer, while Noah spent his time cleaning pools and sleeping with whoever's pool's he cleaned" Quinn choked on her words as tears slipped down her face so Amber spoke up "While dad slept with the woman he cleaned pools for I got left as a 4 year old cleaning them myself, and one day I slipped into the pool and I couldn't swim yet. I drowned, I died by the time I was dragged out it was by my mum, than I was rushed to hospital it took four days to get the water out if my system" Amber had a straight face all her emotion had flooded away. "So after Amber could go home we went home packed our things and me and Noah got a divorce and things happened to go downhill after that, that's when I got in contact with Rachel and asked her for some help, she has been the only person here for me" As Quinn finished talking everyone came over and hugged her "Miss Fabray that was really brave of you, you haven't even lived here for a week yet" Arabelle said with a smile which made Quinn and Amber smile.

Everyone was leaving, that when Quinn noticed the scars on Arabelle's arm, "Arabelle can I speak to you for a little?" Arabelle walked over to Quinn "Yea" Arabelle took a seat next to Quinn and began to speak "Arabelle what's with the scars?" Arabelle sighed as Quinn showed Arabelle her own scar's "I just, I was stressed, it use to calm me down now it's an addiction like a drug" Quinn nodded "I know what it's like Arabelle, but you can fight it I know you can" Arabelle felt tears start to fall and all Quinn did was hug her as Arabelle said "I am Arabelle Marie Emsworth and I am a strong beautiful girl" Quinn smiled and took her hand "Arabelle I'm going to tell Amber your story ok?, and I have an idea the three of us can do for our vulnerability song" Arabelle nodded as a man walked in a grabbed her wrist "Arabelle hurry the fuck up you worthless piece of shit" Quinn was shocked and pushed the guy off Arabelle "Back off, Arabelle isn't going with you she is staying at my house" Arabelle left with Quinn to Quinn's home.

"Amber, I'm Home" Amber ran downstairs and basically jumped into her mum's arms "Hey Mum" Quinn laughed and kissed her daughter's nose just as Amber noticed Arabelle, "Hey Arabelle" Arabelle smiled and blushed softly.

**Later On That Night**

The three girls had just finished dinner and were thinking about a song they could use, "This is impossible mum" Amber stated looking up from her laptop, "Amber it can't be that hard" Quinn argued just as a smile grew on Arabelle's face "I have an idea, maybe we could sing Fighter By Christina Aguilera" Quinn smiled as did Amber "That's perfect" Amber said with joy as she hugged Arabelle.

Arabelle kept doing the beat with the cup she learnt from Pitch Perfect, as she began saying the first verse. After two beat's with the cup Quinn began the introduction on the piano, as Amber soon followed on with the intro, on guitar.

_After all you put me through _

_You'd think I'd despise you _

_But in the end _

_I wanna thank you 'cause you made that much stronger _

**Well I thought I knew you **

**Thinking that you were true **

**Guess I, I couldn't trust **

**Called your bluff **

**Time is up **

**Cause I've had enough **

You were there by my side

Always down for the ride

But your joyride

Just came down in flames

Cause your deeds

Sold me out in shame

_After all of the stealing, your cheating _

_You probably think _

_That I hold resentment for you _

_But... you're wrong _

**Cause if it wasn't for all that **

**You tried to do **

**I wouldn't know **

**Just how capable **

**I am to pull through **

So I wanna say thank you

Chorus:

_**Cause it makes me that much stronger **_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder **_

_**It makes me that much wiser **_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter **_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster **_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker **_

_**It makes me that much smarter **_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter **_

_Never saw it coming _

_All of your backstabbing _

_Just so you could _

_Cash in on my good thing _

_Before I realized your game _

**I heard your going round **

**Playing the victim now **

**But don't even begin **

**Feeling I'm the one to blame **

**Cause you dug your own grave **

After all of the fights and the lies

Guess you wanted to harm me

But that won't work any more

No more... it's over

_Cause if it wasn't for _

_All of your torture _

_I wouldn't know how _

_To be this way now and _

_Never back down _

_**So I wanna say thank you**_

Arabelle finished off the song with a bang from her cup than smile brightly "That was amazing" she stated happily just as Amber sat on her lap "Agreed" Quinn smiled at the two "Oh you too just get a room already" Amber laughed it off as Arabelle hid her face blushing. "So Araie your turn to share your story" Quinn yelled from the kitchen, Arabelle sighed softly and began "Well I've been abused by my brother since I was 3, he beats me and stuff. So when I was about nine I began cutting to get rid of the pain, when I truned about thirteen I ran away and lived with my dad, which lead me to Lima, Ohio. When I started school I was slushed, shoved into lockers, and forced out of the closet, yes Amber I am a lesbian" she said with a smile that was also placed on Amber's face making her light freckles stand out like neon colours and made her small dimples look so adorable. In Amber's eyes Arabelle's chubby cheek's made her look so sweet and innocent, so for god sakes those perfect grey eyes, Arabelle is just perfect.

"Anyway, I have been bullied for four year's which yes make's me sixteen, turning seventeen but I am still a sophomore because I was kept down, anyway umm the man that walked into glee club looking for me is Kyle Alexander, a year ago I rejected him and he was pissed off about it, and about two mouth's ago he umm raped me" Tears slowly, yet quietly slipped down Arabelle's as Amber quickly grabbed her hand and rubbed it slowly. "Sweetie you don't have to keep talking about it" Amber soothed softly Arabelle shook it off and kept going "I am now two month's pregnant and living on the streets, and still cutting" Quinn dropped the cup she was holding as she ran over to the two girl's and hugged Arabelle tightly "Sweetie have to been to the doctor's or anything?" Quinn asked as Arabelle shook her head "No I haven't" Amber scooted closer to Arabelle and gave her a kiss on the nose "I'll take you tomorrow and I'll pay for the appointments" Arabelle was about to argue when she felt Amber's lip's against her ear "Please Araie, I'll keep you safe your my best friend" the girls hugged eachother tightly as Quinn spoke up "Arabelle you can sleep in our guest room, I just tided it up for you to stay in" more tears began to flow as Arabelle repeatedly thanked both Quinn and Amber.

**11:30pm**

Arabelle awoke hyperventilating her dream seemed so real, yet so fake. It was the days the happy day's with her father and stepmother yet even than she was never feeling the way she did when she was around Amber, Harley (girl), Andrew and James. Those four are her family the closet things she has to one. Out of all twelve members in the glee club those five are the closest, but the thing is why does she feel so much more joy when she was around Amber, around Amber the world stops spining, she can bearly breath.

"Araie? Are you awake?" Amber opened Arabelle's door to see her friend in tears "Araie" Amber ran to Arabelle and kneeled down into front of her "What's wrong?" Arabelle shook her head but mumbled softly "Can you sleep with me?" Amber smiled and nodded getting in the opposite side of the bed holding a very shaken up Arabelle, so Amber did what she knows best she sang quietly to her friend calming her down as much as she could.

**Hope you all enjoy I had so many doubts about posting this chap, I hope it's good enough for you all, I restarted this so many times it's not funny.**

**Xoxo Love Layla **


	4. Amber's Self Truth and Luke's Secret

**Sorry this has taken me so long, school recently started back which means I have my after school activities to go to. Anyway I started writing this in class *looks down* sorry teacher's but my story writing for Fanfiction is more important. Also wanted to say R.I.P Cory Allan Michael Monteith (May 11, 1982 – July 13, 2013)**

_Early Morning at the Fabray House_

"Morning Mom" Amber sat across from her mom who was sitting at the table chewing on a pancake as she emailed the video the girl's did last night to Rachel, "Morning Hun, got a song ready yet for glee?" Amber checked her phone to see a text from Andrew since Andrew wanted to use the experience to show how much he has been hurt, Arabelle decided she wanted to be honest with the glee club and tell them her secret of her sexuality, as well as when she was sexually abused by Quinn's ex Jay Fisher "Um not sure as yet mom, Andrew and I are going to work together.

_Incoming Text From Andrew Berry_

_Hey Am, I was thinking Fix you By Coldplay, What do you think?_

Amber smiled a little and nodded to herself as her mom looked at her curiously but didn't question anything as Arabelle came into the kitchen in a hoddie and jeans, her light brown hair was messy yet perfect, "Amber you can't like her" was all she could think she hadn't even know the girl for a week yet, but now she was living her "oh god how will I survive?" Amber sighed and walked outside and ran, her feelings were getting the best to her so she ran as fast as she could to Andrew's house

_Incoming Text From Amber Fabray _

_Dude open up please_

Andrew walked to the front door and opened it and smiled as Amber hugged him "Can you help me and Luke with our song?" Amber nodded and sat at the piano and waited to be told the song "All by myself by Celine Dion" Amber began playing the intro as Luke took the first verse.

**When I was young**

**I never needed anyone**

**And making love was just for fun**

**Those days are gone**

**Livin' alone**

**I think of all the friends I've known**

**When I dial the telephone**

**Nobody's home**

Amber looked over to Andrew who happened to look at Luke loving she wasn't the only one noticing this, Rachel noticed Luke looking at Andrew in the same way. Amber decided to sing the chorus so the boy's had enough time to be prepared.

_**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna be**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Anymore**_

Andrew walked closer to Luke and took his hand as he began singing to Luke.

_Hard to be sure_

_Sometimes I feel so insecure_

_And loves so distant and obscure_

_Remains the cure_

_**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna be**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Anymore**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna live**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Anymore**_

Luke looked into Andrews eyes and smiled as he leaned in and kissed Andrew.

**When I was young**

**I never needed anyone**

**Making love was just for fun**

**Those days are gone**

_**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna be**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Anymore**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna live**_

_**Oh**_

_**Don't wanna live**_

_**By myself, by myself**_

_**Anymore**_

_**By myself**_

_**Anymore**_

_**Oh**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna live**_

_**I never, never, never**_

_**Needed anyone**_

The song ended with Luke and Andrew's voice filling the room, two happy boy's stood before Amber and Rachel. "Andrew I Love you so much" Luke whispered into his lover's ear as Andrew did the same "I Love you too Luke" the two boys forgot about the two females in the room as they kissed all Amber could say was "Naw" Rachel couldn't help but agree, Rachel knew why the boy's only wanted her to know about their song choice.

A while later Luke and Andrew sat down with Amber and Rachel as Luke began to speak "Well, I'm gay, and in love with Andrew" was Luke's first sentence which Rachel smiled and patted his shoulder "And I live with my dad and he is an alcoholic and he beats me or his girlfriend" Amber felt sorry for Luke and decided he wasn't such a bad guy after all "I've been acting strange because my dad and the school found out I'm gay" Andrew hugged his boyfriend tightly as Amber hugged him too "But I don't care anymore I want people to know I am with Andrew" The boys kissed again as Amber began thinking "Andrew were doing the song Fix You By Coldplay, I wanna dedicate the song to Arabelle, My mom, your mom and Luke" Andrew nodded in agreement "Alright Amber"

**I know this is really short and I'm sorry thing's have just been rough with school and stuff but I love all of my reviewer's and readers. Special thanks to my best friends/ fellow authors fabulouslaughter and PitchTheGleek love you both so much xoxo**

**Love Layla**


End file.
